The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan is a series co-produced by Hanna-Barbera and Australia's Eric Porter Studios for CBS in 1972, loosely based on the character of Charlie Chan. Like many other Hanna-Barbera cartoons of the seventies, it follows a similar format to Scooby Doo Where Are You!'s about ten brothers and sisters solving cases. Premise In this series, the Chinese detective Charlie Chan travels around the world along with his ten children and their dog Chu Chu, which helped him solving mysteries in each episode. They traveled in the Chan Van, created by Chan's fourth child, Alan, the mechanical genius of the family, which could be transformed into other vehicles (much like Hong Kong Phooey's Phooeymobile) with the push of a button. The older children also had their own music group, The Chan Clan; every episode featured a song, either being played over the action or with the characters playing various instruments and performing; in any episode which features the group playing, the same animation sequence is used. Vocals for the group were provided by former Archies lead singer Ron Dante, with music supervision by Don Kirshner. Trivia * It was the second of three Scooby clones to be based on pre-existing properties. The two others being Josie and the Pussy Cats and The New Shmoo. The Chans *'Charlie Chan': Famous detective and widowed or divorced father of ten. Dressed in a blue suit, tie and fedora hat. Often finds whatever case-solving clues his children may have overlooked. *'Henry Chan': The oldest Chan kid, Henry is usually paired with his younger brother Stanley, and is easily annoyed by Stanley's antics. *'Stanley Chan': The second oldest, Stanley is a goofball master of disguise. He never takes anything seriously, much to Henry's chargin. *'Suzie Chan': The pretty girly-girl of the group, resembling Daphne Blake, and oldest mid-teen. *'Alan Chan': The second oldest mid-teen, and the inventor of the Chan Van. *'Anne Chan': The third oldest mid-teen and a tomboy. Voiced by Jodie Foster. *'Tom Chan': The youngest mid-teen, and the most intellectual of the kids. Dresses like a sterotypical nerd. *'Flip Chan': The oldest preteen, has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions. Is very willing to help his father. *'Nancy Chan': The second oldest preteen, slightly chunky, and really clumsy. *'Mimi Chan': The second youngest, and the bossiest, normally to Scooter. *'Scooter Chan': The youngest, and the most impulsive. Doesn't like taking orders from Mimi. Episodes # The Crown Jewels Caper # To Catch a Pitcher # Will the Real Charlie Chan Please Stand Up? # The Phantom Sea Thief # Eye of the Idol # The Fat Lady Caper # Captain Kidd's Doubloons # The Bronze Idol # Double Trouble # The Great Illusion Caper # The Mummy's Tomb # The Mardi Gras Caper # The Gypsie Caper # The Greek Caper # White Elephant # Scotland Yard Voice Cast Most of the voices of the children were recast almost immediately, as it was deemed that their original thick accents would be too confusing for young viewers to understand. With the new cast in place, old episodes were re-dubbed using the new voices. * Keye Luke — Mr. Charlie Chan (Luke, incidentally, played Chan's "Number One Son" alongside Warner Oland in several Charlie Chan films for Fox in the 1930s. He is also the only actor of Chinese descent to play Charlie Chan.) * Robert Ito — Henry Chan * Don Messick — Chu Chu the Dog * Brian Tochi — Alan Chan Original Voice Cast * Debbie Jue — Nancy Chan * Jay Jay Jue — Flip Chan * Leslie Juwai — Mimi Chan * Leslie Kumamota — Anne Chan * Virginia Ann Lee — Suzie Chan * Michael Takamoto — Tom Chan * Robin Toma — Scooter Chan * Stephen Wong — Stanley Chan Re-dubbed Voice Cast * Gene Andrusco — Flip Chan * Jodie Foster — Anne Chan * John Currie Gunn — Tom Chan * Beverly Kushida — Nancy Chan * Cherylene Lee — Suzie Chan, Mimi Chan * Michael Morgan — Scooter Chan * Lennie Weinrib — Stanley Chan Category:The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index